Jane Volturi: Evil or Good?
by Sadistic Jane Volturi
Summary: Jane and some of the Volturi are sent to study witches and wizards at Hogwarts. Jane does not want to be there but can a certain black haired boy change her mind? Will she let him in or push him away? Set in Oredr of the Phoenix. OOC, no Cullens


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter**.

Jane POV

Oh My Gosh!!!! I don't care if I sound like a girly girl, but OMG!!!! He cannot be serious, we're _vampires_ we don't go on tours or field trips. I mean, you'd think that after what we do to every tour that comes our way that they'd have second thoughts but _nooooo_, we have to 'go see the world and its magical creatures'. Pathetic. Now Aro is sending us to some 'Pigzit' place to study humans, please, the only place I want to study humans is while I'm draining them dry.

"Jane, dear, please just _act_ happy about this. I told Professor Dumbly that you were ecstatic about this arrangement." Aro stuck his head in my door to plead with me.

"I'm Jane Volturi. I don't do _happy_." I told him. "Or ecstatic." I added after a moment's pause.

"Jane." Caius's voice was warning, "That's enough, you are going and that is that."

I huffed and grabbed my bag, slinging it across my back and storming out of the room. I flashed to Alec's room and knocked impatiently.

"Come in." my brother's voice called, he sounded frustrated. Good, maybe there's _someone_ on my side.

"Alec-" I started but stopped abruptly, "What happened in here?" His normally clean room had items strewn about, hazardously. "Did an earthquake hit your room only, because it sure didn't hit mine?"

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny, Jane." Alec snapped sarcastically, "I'm trying to pack and I can't find my black socks, asshole." Alec was really frustrated, because he _never_ snapped at me like that, _ever_.

"All of your socks are black, idiot." I snapped back as I flashed away. Stupid twin brother.

"Hey Jane!! Wait up!!!" I heard Felix call from behind me. I debated my options, wait for him to catch up and risk questions about my and Alec's fight or speed away and know he'll ask questions later, I slowed to match his pace. "What's up, Janey?"

I stared at him. Really sometimes it was hard to believe he was older than me. "Nothing."

"Oh come on, Jane. We both know something is wrong with you." Felix whined, "Tell me."

"Fine." I couldn't stand it when anyone whined especially grown vampires. "Alec and I exchanged a few words is all; it's nothing to worry about." I sniffed slightly at the end despite trying not to.

"Awwww, Jane. It's ok, your brother is just a little busy at the moment. Don't take it to heart."

I sniffed again, "But he never snaps at me or calls me names." I tried to hide it, but both Felix and I could see that beneath the façade I was hurting. I chose to let very few people into my life, it seemed better that way, but the few I did let in I cared for dearly and it hurt when they thrust me aside.

"He called you names?" Felix's voice was low and deadly, "What did he say?"

"He called me an asshole." I sniffed again, then heard a growl and turned hastily to look at Felix. "Felix?"

"I'll kill him. I'll rip him limb from limb for talking to you like that." Felix looked completely serious.

I gave a tiny smile, Felix had always been rather fond of me but I wasn't sure if it was friendly or more than that. "Don't worry Felix. I'm Jane Volturi, I don't have feelings remember?" I gave him a tight smile.

"Jane, you and I both know that's not true. Those other people are just jealous; don't sweat it 'kay?"

I let out a sob and Felix wrapped his arms around me, after I was done crying I glanced up at Felix, "Thank you." I straightened my dress and cloak carefully erasing any sign that I had been crying.

"No problem. If you ever need someone just call me. Now if you'll excuse me I have a vampire to kill." He smiled at me, swept into a bow and sped away. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. Perhaps I was a little excited after all to be going to study humans. A little.

**AN: Please tell me what you think. Next chapter they will go to Hogwarts. Do you want disguises for them or blue contacts?**


End file.
